League of Heroes (LoH)
by 3blendee
Summary: In the past, an Institute of War lived within the grasps of Earth. Now, it lies in ruins, but however..Fractions of the population have suddenly regained these powers. And champions are back. Within two young boys lies their adventures meeting other young prodigies of magic, and they all must work together to destroy something...Something evil. AU
1. Chapter 1 - An Average Duo

***READ NOW.***

My friend, Nickisnotcool (You'll find the link in my profile), decided to make a collaborative fanfiction, with me as his partner! SO EXCITING! You saw the champions in their universe, modern people in the LoL universe, and even champions in the LoL universe. Now, what happens if modern people...can summon from champions from LoL universe? Find out more! Also, just to note:

1\. I, or Nick, do not own League of Legends.

2\. All reviews welcome.

3\. Nu lemons. We agreed to that, and if we didn't, i wouldn't post this.

4\. Uh...Have fun? I guess?

Hope you enjoy.

~ **B**

* * *

"Ahh, this is the life, huh partner?"  
"Don't go country on me, Nives."

As Nives and Mil slouched on the sofa in their living room, they were sure life couldn't get any better. All of their school debts were paid off, they were living good lives at this current moment. It was a pretty clear day, with the sun rising right above their apartment building, and a few clouds threatening to cover the daylight. It seemed to rise upon the two boys, they were bored.

"I'm bored", Nives said.  
"I am, too. I don't know what we should do", Mil replied.  
"Play DOT-"  
"Nah."  
"Stri-"  
"Nah."  
"..Heroes of th-"  
"Nah."  
"Dang it, dude, give me some ideas."  
"Uhh…"  
"We could turn on the telly."  
"You turned British on me?"  
"Well, I got nothing else to do." Nives thought of an idea.  
"We could play Blac-"  
"Nah."  
"Come on."  
"Sorry, i'm just not in the mood for playing any of these games."  
"League?"  
"Huh? Oh. Yea, sure."  
"That's like the only game you ever play these days." Mil scoffed at Nives comment.  
"Better than those flash games you play."  
"True."

They got up from their sofa, getting their laptops that were charging from the side. The apartment consisted of a red velvet sofa, with a counter and a TV propped up in front of it. On the left to the TV was a doorway, leading to the bathroom. There were two beds from the opposite side, each enough to fit two people in. In the side, were two desks, comprised of Mil's and Nives' laptops, plugged in to charge. The desks had two drawers with a cup on top, consisted of number 2 pencils. In the opposite side, there was a miniature kitchen, only comprised a stove/oven, a refrigerator, and a sink.

Nives stood up first, reluctantly walking toward his laptop on his own desk. He opened the laptop, pulling up a comfortable chair too big for him. Mil turned on the TV, then suddenly turned it off again, looking at his hand in surprise. Nives noticed this, and proceeded to ask Mil about it.

"Yo. Something wrong?" He asked.

"Uhh..No, I don't think so", Mil responded, still staring at his hand.

"Kay, Four Eyes." Nives opened up his familiar Asus Zenbook. Oh boy, was it expensive, in his opinion. A good Christmas gift to have, and quite the time he had it for with still fast performance and is portable. Mil started up, pulling his laptop charger away, and opening his Asus ROG. It was definitely amusing to see Nives still being "jelly" over it, with its better performance. However, it was thick, to Mil's opinion. Life isn't perfect, anyway. They opened their regular League of Legends launcher.

It's not a joke when you say they played for a long while. The duo Challenger Tiers could've been the best, but they always denied going to LCS. Nevertheless, they were well known around their area, being undefeated for years. With Nives as their attack carry and Mil as the support, they were the ultimate duo team known. Enough about the past, it was time to duel!

They made smurf accounts months ago, and never actually played a ranked game. Nives used to be Shred_Knives, and Mil used to be Flaming. Now, it was 3blendee (Nives) and Warbura (Mil). Their skills still transcended with their accounts, and they were praised by every ally they played with. Another classic five on five match, with Nives and Mil always calling their lanes first. The other three they had joined with luckily didn't have any problems with it. The chat got louder, as the three players typed in their lanes.

 _3blendee: adc  
Warbura: sup  
Striker456: mid  
Joey442: top  
88bobg: jg  
_3blendee: Good luck, guys  
Joey442: ^^  
Striker456: and have fun :D

As always, the game progressed and succeeded, with the match ending with a deathless result. With Mil always making sure not a single point of damage ever hit Nives, and Nives obliterating anyone in their path to victory.

"Man, only 18 minutes? You must be getting slow, Nives. Still fast as ever, though."  
"Perhaps I've been getting slow, but look at your 39 assists."

Both of them sighed, content with the live paths they'd chosen. Afternoon's full of work, and the rest of the time sleep and games. Nives didn't sleep as early as Mil, as he was generally a night owl.

Suddenly, both phones started to vibrate, chiming with a notification.

"Need you. Work, please", the text read. Nives sighed as he realized it might've been another one of his workplace's phone numbers. The texts were always straightforward, and that's how he liked it…..most of the time.

"You got work?" Mil asked, closing his laptop.  
"How'd you know?" Nives responded.  
"I got the same text."

Weird. Was it that busy? Nives prepared his usual, a bag with his laptop in its case, and Nives grabbed the charger and his favorite battery with his USB cord connected to it. Mil packed his bag with his laptop, with its own case, with his charger. Mil grabs his car keys, Nives tailing behind as they went to the parking lot outside their apartment. He drives a Corvette, which is pretty average compared to the other neighbors' cars. In a matter of seconds, they were on their way to work.


	2. Chapter 2 - Discoveries

Welcome back! These chapters will switch between perspectives; one of Nives, and one of Mil. It'll switch every chapter! Me and Nick decided to roll with that.

Happy reading!

* * *

Chapter 2 - Discoveries

Nives's POV

As I look in the window from the front seat, all I could see was the same thing; clouds poking out of the sky, slowly moving its way to the hot sun, as it blasts its heat towards the one half of Earth for what seem like an eternity. We worked as designers, usually for small flash games, but the pay is good. We managed to pay off school debts and we're even saving up for college funds, not that Mil needs to, with his vast amounts of college letters going to Duke for the summer.

I thought something seemed strange with the car. It's not like it's a sixth sense, but something seemed off...like that moment when you feel like something bad is gonna happen. I shook the thought away. Our workplace took a while to get to, and our bosses only told us to go to work in emergencies. We worked at home. It felt good.

I wish I had Flash or Teleport. Mil seemed to think the same as he continued driving in boredom. I looked out the window once more, and there was a small crowd of people, doing….magic? Not like those magicians, with those pulling rabbits out of hats, and the "IS THIS YOUR CARD?". They appeared to be setting fire with sticks they found on the ground. They didn't even do anything, their hands were in their pockets while people were watching them stand there as sticks burned. Kind of reminds me of Ignite. One particular person took my gaze. The surrounding area appeared to be ominously silent as well. We were the only car around, and it was just the crowd that controlled the atmosphere.

I took a look around, and this time actually looking for distinctive doesn't look different, just frequent buildings, some shops, and many wrecked cars.

Wait a second...

"Four Eyes", I say nervously.  
"..Yes?" Mil responded.  
"I think we should get out of here." I then noticed something going on in front of the car. Smelled like...smoke.  
"Good idea. Where?"  
"Um..Fire! How about out!?" I said, pointing to the front.  
"HOLY- Uh, I mean good idea." The doors seemed to stay shut. I couldn't get out, and neither could Mil. After a dozen of seconds, we gave up.  
"Are we gonna die in my own car?" Mil asked, starting to panic.

"Calm down. Uh…" I started to say, trying my best to find a solution. Break the windows? Not enough time and not enough strength. Break the back window? Not enough time. There wasn't enough time for an escape! Any second now could be my last...wait, Mil?

"Mil, why are you staring at your- oh." I suddenly noticed Mil's right hand emitting a yellow light, with the same colored dust flowing around it.  
"Something's wrong with your hand!" I blurted out.  
"Dude, we're going to die, and you're staring at my yellow hand?  
"What is that?!" I asked. Mil suddenly vanished in a flash of light and reappeared behind the car.

I could only stare at him, but not for long.

"How'd you do that?!" I yelled out.

"I don't know! Try imagining yourself behind the car!" Mil replied back. Great instruction, Mil, though it did happen save me in the long run. I decided to try what he told me. I imagined myself in the same world, appearing behind the car. I look at my hand as it sooned glowed the same yellow light. In a blink of an eye, I suddenly found myself behind the flaming car, next to Mil. Surprisingly, the car didn't explode. It appeared to just...melt. I took a look around again, and found myself staring blankly into the air. Where did those people go?

"You know where they went?" I asked Mil.  
"No, but they could be back", Mil woefully replied.  
"Are we gonna look for them?"  
"We could learn about this." Mil put his hand in front of me, the yellow light still emitting from it.  
"Good idea. How and where are we going to do this?"  
"Hm…I might know a guy. People call him Know-It-All. We should check him out as soon as possible." As I still looked at Mil's hand, it changed its effects, transitioning into a more purple like state.

"I have a thing I want to test before we leave. First, try thinking of our apartment, and imagine the one thing you go to. Basically, the thing you look forward to the most when you get home."

I imagined my bed.

"Great. Do i just imagine myself in there?"

"Yea." I tried to imagine my form standing next to my bed. Nothing too comfortable, but it's big and pretty nice to just lay down and think upon. I saw Mil, then i saw a blue beam shot from the sky. It landed through Mil's hair, into the ground as a circle of blue light surrounded him. After a few seconds, he was gone. I imagined myself vividly standing next to the bed. The beam soon shot down from the sky, piercing through me, but dealing out no force. The circle surrounded my feet as i was soon taken back where i was; the apartment in which i live in. Exhausted, we both collapsed onto our beds, not caring what or who happened next.

"How would we explain this to our boss?"

"How about, 'We were attacked by rogue street magicians and they torched our car, so we had to use our own powers to teleport behind it, then mysteriously poofed ourselves home." Mil anxiously bit his nails, a certain habit he did when he was nervous.

"Okay, first question: What the hell did we do?" Mil seemed to be as confused as I was, only that he was trying to comprehend it more than i was.  
"We have magical powers. Ones that resemble our game, League of Legends."  
"How did you come to that conclusion?"  
"Well, due to the fact that yellow thing was like Flash, and we had the ability to use Teleport."  
"Oh….so, what's our next move, Mil?"  
"Well, We have magic, so let's use it!"  
"Hmm….We should probably try it somewhere less crowded."  
"Good idea. Where?"  
"I know a place, but before we go, we gotta bring someone with us. He's family to me."  
"Who?" I thought Mil hated his family for kicking him out. Then again, who could he trust better than his own flesh and blood?  
"His name is Shuru. He owns The Dunktown Local."  
"Oh that perver- I mean,-" I cleared my throat a little bit. "That guy? He own- works in a bar, doesn't he?"  
"Yea, but he can be trusted. He see's a lot go down at his bar."

Our friend Shuru was a taller stature than Mil, who was a raven black haired and eyed genius, and was naturally gifted through school, mostly in math. His handwriting is astoundingly terrible, but still readable. He works in the bar The Dunktown Local with his cousin named Finn. His bar is not far from our apartment, about a three minute running distance. We could've gotten there by car, but…

"Well, we can always get a new car", I could only say, patting Mil on the shoulder.  
"It was a nice car." Mil looked like he was about to cry.  
"It was an average car, Mil. We can get a used one or lease one."  
"Let's walk to Shuru's. See if he can help." He wiped his eyes and headed towards the exit of their apartment.

"I doubt it. He's a per- I mean, he's only a guy. I hope he's like us, though." We have to find the origin of this power, or at least find more people who are like us. But if we find them, what will they do…?

* * *

Too much talking? Eh. Oh well.

Hope you enjoyed it!

~B


	3. Chapter 3 - One Who Knows it All

I think I'll just stop doing single line breaks. I'm way too tired doing it for Nick. Enjoy the reading, though!

~B

* * *

 **Chapter 3 - One who Knows it All**

 **Mil's POV**

As usual, I was the one who had to think of the "miraculous" excuse for Nives. I decided to keep it short and simple. I texted work that there was a problem for our family, and we were forced to join it. That seemed to convince them, oddly. As we walked toward the roads that led to The Dunktown Local, it upsets me that I lost my car. I could've sold that thing, not that I really wanted to. Life isn't perfect, though. Sometimes your car will get torched by seventeen year old looking students who can do magic. I decided to wear a regular black T-shirt, a hoodie, and some blue jeans. Nives wore a white T-shirt with darker blue jeans, and a red hooded jacket. How he strolls in the summer heat, endurance.

After about seven minutes of walking, we made it to the bar my perverted family member worked in. Wherever we walked, I kept looking around to see if we were followed, but I didn't see anyone recognizable. As we walked into the parking lot, I noticed a lot of things wrong with the building. Despite the rusty pipes and the some-what old walls, it just seemed as if the place just wanted you to go away someplace far away, and never come back. It's funny how I never noticed it before.

Inside the bar wasn't lively or quiet. The place seemed as if we were in a dream, and nothing was changing. It consisted mostly of counters and red velvet sofas, with a couple of handsome workers, including Shuru and Finn. The lights looked nice, and the flooring was a clean wood tile, or was it dirty..? It looked all the same, but I couldn't tell what it was half of the time. It was a very busy day today, but we decided to ignore the background and headed over to Shuru, who was on break. With the sweat on his eyebrows and a monotone facial expression, I could guess what mood he was in. It was the "I would love to talk, but I'm busy, so go away" type of expression. He appeared to be checking his Android Note 2, and noticed us walking towards him, waving a greeting in response, not at all suppressing the smirk on his face seeing Nives looking at the ground, not at all wanting to engage in conversation.

"Hey, what's up?" Shuru said as we walked towards him, shoving us towards the back.

"Not much. We just wanted to come here and see what's up", Nives mumbled.

"We should League tonight", Shuru said, looking at both of us. We looked at each other a bit nervously. I tried to see if I could get him to answer some of our more important questions without revealing what we were.

"Do you ever think of the summoners, and how their lives are?" I asked Shuru.

"Well, Riot made it so the Institute never existed, which I thought kind of sucked."

"How do you think those summoners got those powers?"

"It could've been anything. Ancestors, genetics, descendants, inheritance, or even a science experiment. Either way, it's not like we have a very detailed explanation. This took place in an alternate universe. Piltover probably doesn't even have computers yet." I took his answer into thought, until realizing I heard him say "yet".

"I'm sorry, what? You said yet?" I asked him, pressing on. Shuru didn't normally make grammatical mistakes like that.

"It's not like Riot won't update Piltover, right?" Shuru said, appearing to dodge the question.

"Well, yes, but-"

"Yea, sure. Imagine if we had those kind of powers those summoners had", I said.

"It would be pretty great, Mil." Shuru said. "That's life though. It'd be great teleporting from here to home and chilling." Nives seemed scared, and a little freaked out. For him, that was seriously unnatural.

"What if you could?" he asked. Shuru just stared at him, his small eyes piercing through Nives' own eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"What if you could be a summoner? And have their powers?" Nives seemed frantic, desperate for an answer.

"I don't know. I probably would do it if I could." Something told me Shuru was stalling. Then again, it wasn't really hard for me to read faces.

"So, Know-it-all, how would you do it?" Nives pressed on. I elbowed him hard in the stomach, signaling him that he was getting too nosey. Shuru took thought of Nives' question, then answered.

"Well, I would…look around to find someone who knew about it a lot." Hm. Sounds kind of like my explanation. I decided with a plan.

"Really? Then how about you stop stalling us and show us your powers, Shuru."

Startled, he took a couple of steps back, then played it off as a joke.

"Oh yes, I'm an amazing summoner who-"

He gazed at me, with my smirk and phone at hand. A picture of a hazy purple line heading straight up was on the screen.

"Figured out already, didn't you Mil? Well, I knew you'd find out one day, but not today."

"So, how does it work?" My curiosity was massive, unlike Nives, who would take facts as they were.

"Well, it just happens….naturally. For teleport, flash, and other spells like that, I'd just think of what happens and it happens. As for champions...I've only been able to summon one so far, and he's the only one."

My excitement was over it's limit.

"Show us!" Nives seemed less excited, but we still yanked him along as we headed for the nearest open area.

As we walked toward the field, the grass field showed up, recently mowed. No one ever bothered to come around here, so no decorations were used here. The field was surrounded by a old, rusty, but still sturdy barbed fence, so it discouraged people to try to find out what's in there. Vines hung off of everything, and in some places the weeds were taller than us. There was a backdoor from the bar that lead to the field. I made special note of that just in case Shuru decided to summon someone like Tahm Kench. That would be...disturbing.

"Alright...So?" I started to ask Shuru.

"Hm? Oh, right. So, I guess I can just show you." Shuru walked to the middle of the field, us standing back a few feet away. As we saw him, a light suddenly shined down next him. It appeared to look like a blue beam shot down from who knows where. As the light continued to shine, I thought I heard a small boom. The light was dimmer than I thought, and a man appeared next to Shuru. He was wearing ragged clothing, an alcohol flask attached to his side, and a thin sword and scabbard. I also noted he had a flute in his back pocket. He looked slightly annoyed and inconvenienced, as if we just interrupted him in the middle of a story.

"Yes, summoner?" He said, in a recognizable voice.

"That's Yasuo...the Unforgiven, isn't it?" Nives asked. Shuru nodded, grinning at our stares in awe.

"I'm right here, you know. What'd you need? As you might tell, I was in the middle of something," The man asked Shuru. He gestured wildly towards his flask, which reeked of bad breath.

"Um, actually, I don't really know. I just summoned you here for an example.", said Shuru, rubbing the back of his head and sheepishly grinning. "You can go back now." Yasuo just rolled his eyes as the light beam appeared again, and he disappeared, with another small boom. We only stared as he disappeared, Shuru still grinning at our expressions.

"So...What'd you think?" Shuru asked eagerly.

"How do we do it?" I asked curiously. Shuru rubbed his chin, trying to think of an answer.

"So...Um….I...I call out a champion with my thoughts. You kind of...'echo' them out, you know?"

"Uh...Not exactly. Is it hard?"

"I did it, no problem. It may take you a couple of tries though."

"Alright, but you have any other information on any other summoners we might meet?"

"Yea...actually, things haven't been so good in this world. Multiple homicides were committed, and each were pretty suspicious." Nives looked as if he was ready to puke.

"It's not good. These guys are dying without cause, and the question is...'What are they dying from?' I've been trying to investigate without getting too involved, and the main time of death….is when they sleep." I took his question into thought. As far as I could tell, he was telling me random people, possibly "summoners", were dying from no ...a summoner couldn't kill someone in their sleep with no effects, but a champion might...The sudden realization of who we were hearing about made my spine cold. My thoughts displayed as the atmosphere took on a dark attitude, and I took a serious tone. Nives and Shuru were both silenced by my sudden jump, and I beckoned them to come closer.

"We better learn fast, because we are not playing League of Legends anymore. This is life and death, and this is no longer a game. If they are dying without any cause, the death will be psychological or something like that. Which would mean….Nocturne." Shuru suddenly took notice to something in the distance, and started to move quick, signalling both of us to move as well.

"Guys, something's coming! Get inside!" We managed to run across the field,through the door, then into the bar again before an explosion was heard, causing the ground to shake up and making us stumble through the doorway.

"What the hell was that?!" I ask Shuru. He couldn't make an answer, as he had no idea. Nives was the last one in, and managed to take a look before running back inside, a wild looK of panic and concern on his face.

"I believe that was..Cho'gath.." Nives whispered. That was not a good thing at all.

"Well, what are the freaking odds a void champ would appear", I thought I heard Shuru mutter.

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked Shuru. Shuru looked at me, thinking of an answer.

"Well….This isn't the first time this has happened…" He said, making both of us glare at him. "What? Anyway, no time for staring. We gotta do something about this!" We continued glaring at him, before taking our gaze off of him, now thinking of a plan.

"Alright", Shuru annoyingly said, before another rumble was felt through the ground. "Champions have their skill sets, it's just not the same actions as shown in League."

"Okay", Nives said questionably. "We could summon our own champions, and make a full on tea-"

"Most of us can only summon one champion. I think our thoughts can't really echo at the right frequency of each champion, and each champion has a certain one. Or something like that." Nives had that stubborn look on his face that showed us he would at least give it a try.

"Well," I started to say. "we're about to die from a giant creature being from the Void. Nives, we're under pressure, think of something!" Nives took a deep breath, rubbing his forehead for a plan.

"Hm.." He started to answer. "We have our spells….Teleport and Flash worked….What about the others? Ignite? Heal? I can try to summon my champion while Mil helps us out, and Shuru, you can keep him busy with Yasuo. "

"Wait. See if you can call out a champion, though", said Shuru.

"Um...Do i have to say it out loud?"

"I guess. There might be different ways of doing it."

"A'ight." Nives took a quick moment to compose himself before doing an improv speech. He said slowly,

"Ah...I, um..3blendee? As a summoner of the League of Legends, I call my destined champion...? It appeared as though a shockwave swooped across the floor, shaking both of us, but not affecting our feet. I assumed he may have been having a thoughtful conversation with his "champion". I didn't know when or how it happened, but when the quake ended, nothing appeared.

"Mil...he should be here, right?"

"Yea…he should..why isn't he here..?" I was baffled. Maybe Nives just had magic, and couldn't summon champions?

Wait, I heard a small giggle appear within the darkness. What was that noise?

"Uh..Nives, why you laughing right now, bro?"

"I'm not, Mil..is that you, Shuru?"

"Nope."

"Are you talking about me…?" A shadowy figure emerged from behind the tables, barely being 2-feet tall. Obviously, a midget. Or yordle…yea, yordle. Wait, that couldn't be-

"Captain Teemo on duty!"


	4. Chapter 4 - The Demon on Our Side

Thanksgiving! That's right, I'm Christian. Anyway,

It's almost the end of the month, so why not update early? Hope to see you guys in another month! Also, Final Match may just get a little cliffhanger ending, just so I can leave the endings to your imagination! bcuzimtrollylikethat But okay! To this chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 4: The Demon on Our Side**

I jump a step back as I heard the yordle say in his extremely high-pitched voice. Well, that was great, we got a devil of the League of Legends joining our three-man party of fighting a giant Void monster. Unfortunately, neither of us had no time to look at him in surprise. We had something else in mind.

"Okay, now what's your plan, Shr- Nives?" I said, almost calling him by his username. Nives ignored it, thinking of something.

"Alright...We know how to go against Cho'gath, so.." Nives drifted off. Shuru proceeded to answer, but in a weird way.

'We can map out our plan through our thoughts, and telepathy travels from us, the summoners, to the champions.' We heard Shuru's voice echo loudly through the air, but his lips weren't moving. It always seems like this guy knew everything there was to this kind of stuff, but it had to stop at some point, right?

"How'd you do that?" Nives' asked, Shuru immediately shushing him after.

' _Just think. Hehe',_ Shuru "thought", smiling.

' _Like this?'_ I managed to think out, or whatever the term is.

' _Yes. This is how you would communicate with your champions, without your enemies hearing over your plans. And by the way, we are not getting tacos after this. YOUR VOICES DO not CHANGE SO STOP THINKING THAT!'_

' _I AM AN INVINCIBLE SUPER SAIYAN',_ I hear Nives think. It doesn't seem to have a form of shouting, but it wasn't hard to tell he was trying. _'YEARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH.'_

' _It's not working, Nives',_ I responded.

' _Blast. What happened to-' Suddenly,_ our telepathic conversation was interrupted as another quake was felt through the floor of the pub, shaking the six of us and making a hole in the roof. As we managed to evade the falling debris, and me and Shuru noticed that Nives was holding something.

"Nives….What are you holding?" Shuru asked. Nives appeared to be holding something in his hand, and he didn't seem to realize it until he looked upon his own palms. As he opened his palms, what popped out was a mushroom, with the cap a green shade with purple spots.

"Shrooms!" Nives said, a bit surprised. He adjusted his glasses, making sure he wasn't hallucinating.

"Aren't those Teemo's?" I asked him. Teemo decided to reply to my answer, interrupting Nives' thoughts.

"My mushrooms are right here!" He said, holding a mushroom in his tiny hands.

"I don't know how I got these!" Nives said eagerly. I don't get it, why was he so happy about this? These mushrooms could kill someone! Right? Shuru interrupted our conversation soon after.

"Try plopping them down on the door", Shuru calmly said, Nives standing up and walking around the tables to place the held mushroom on the floor inches away from the exit which lied Cho'gath's rampage. Soon enough, the mushroom was placed in front of the door, the purple spots disappearing until it was barely there, as a translucent mushroom of the brown wood that the group stood on.

"Fascinating", Nives simply said, rubbing his chin in a dramatic manner, observing his action. Ugh, sometimes I wish he wouldn't copy our middle school teacher all of the time. It got really stupid sometimes. However, there was no time to complain. We had a bar to save!

"Alright, we set?" Shuru asked, clapping his hands together to get our attention. "Mil, what about you? You going to summon someone?" Nives quickly took the conversation to interruption. Funny enough, interruptions were basically our thing. "No matter", he said. "We can two vee one this guy. Monster. Thing." Shuru just shrugged in response. "Alright. In we go. Mil, you can scout the area, see if there's anyone else we should watch out for." Things really did escalated quickly. Nevertheless, we all stood up, the yordle already stood up, and Shuru and Nives were the first to run out the door, Yasuo and Teemo joining behind. _'Oh, man',_ I thought. This may get bad.

(END OF CHAPTER)

* * *

Sorry if it was a bit short! Don't worry, there's an update next month c:

~B


	5. Chapter 5 - Brawl of One

Oh, dang, I must've kept all of you waiting. No worries, another thousand word chapter for you to read in about a minute!

I must apologize for the relatively short chapter, but hey, keep watch for chapter 6! Might be somethin' exciting! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Brawl of One**

 **Nives' POV**

I was first to walk out the door, through the grassy field that we once used as a hangout. Now, there Cho'gath was. A giant monster I can't even begin to describe with my own eyes. How would I? The claws? The mouth? The body? How about the eyes? The green, almost glowing eyes seem to be filled with greed, and hunger. It attempted to destroy the bar that Shuru worked in, but the bar seemed to remain sturdy and upright. I need to hang out with Shuru more often. I felt myself petrified as this giant was even bigger than I thought. It wasn't a moment passed before Shuru shook my shoulder to push me along, and I turned my gaze at his, and just nodded. Now, was the time to put the plan into action.

The first thing that happened was Cho'gath immediately turning its enormous, piercing gaze towards us, the green orbs swirling with a fiery anger and bloodlust. He roared at us, its sounds piercing our eardrums, and I tried my best to plug in my ears. Yasuo and Teemo struggled to keep their ears in check as well. Man, I was hoping to look cool. However, there seemed to be something in my pockets, and I took my hand to check them. Soft..Mushrooms? I have more? Now, that's pretty good. It appears I only have three, just like Teemo in the game. My other pockets contained other objects as well. I felt around and found myself feeling a blow gun, and a dart. I didn't have time to look at it, as I was too focused on Cho'gath. I have never felt fear like this, though. I couldn't bring myself to avert my gaze, because I could die if I even blinked. Likely enough, I had powers and now that I am a part of it, who knows what could happen? There was no time to keep groping around for items, as Cho'gath started...speaking to us? I know he could talk, but I wasn't expecting him to converse with us so fluently, yet with an accent filled with hate.

" _Tell me, summoners",_ He said in a raspy voice, as I decided his pronoun to be. "Why _do you fight?"_ Cho'gath seemed to calm down now, his bare...weapons at the ready. Was this creature being wise with us? Shuru just responded with a shrug, still keeping his eyes on Cho's own. Cho'gath seemed to make some sounds that sounded like laughter.

" _If you do not have a purpose to fight, how can you win?"_ Yasuo merely pointed his sword at him, showing a neutral gaze but his eyes showing fire and determination.

"They may not have a purpose to fight, but we do," he said as I momentarily turned my attention to him. "Are you prepared for what's about to come?"

Cho'gath only laughed again. _"And what are two measly champions going to do with me?"_

Suddenly, Yasuo made the first move. Yasuo shouted "Hazagi!" as he swung his sword, creating a small hurricane of wind towards Cho'gath at quick speeds. The hurricane pulled in dirt and grass from their roots as it traveled to the beast. I then saw mushrooms surrounding the back side of Cho'gath's area, completely hidden from his sight. The Wind Tempest… I never even got to see how someone would do it. I thought I heard something in my head that seemed to be ominous, but I assumed it was my imagination. The sound itself was killing my head.

Well, the hurricane does what I expected it to do: it managed to hit Cho'gath, and launched him in the air, his claws flailing as he screamed in surprise and rage. And it was _loud._ As he was sent up, Yasuo was suddenly gone, the wind indicating his tracks as he yelled "Ige Ton!", executing his well-known Last Breath. There swift strikes made in about two seconds, dealing enough force to slice through a steel box. I couldn't even believe it. It was like a dream to me, but here it was. I certainly wouldn't want it to end, but I only hoped I can live through it. Cho'gath was dropped back down into the grassy field, making a crater has he smashed into the ground with a _boom._ The atmosphere quickly transitioned into a dusted and smoke filled land that I couldn't even see myself in. My eyes watered, and I quickly put away my weapons and wiped my eyes on my sleeve. I heard something different soon after. A separate noise of clicking and snapping. It appears we had someone else joining in, but where? The smoke began to clear up, but not after I threw a bunch of mushrooms at the smoke, the explosions being set off. More continued to be heard, the sound coming more from the back. Roars and screeches were heard before disappearing under us. At least, that's what I deduced since I was standing in grass and dust.

The field was empty when the atmosphere cleaned up into fresh air, and the field showing a large crater Cho'gath smashed into and another similarly large tunnel. I looked past the hole to see Mil and Teemo waving at us, Mil waving a peace sign with his hand at me. I somewhat waved too, but Shuru went back inside to check the damages. I shrugged and joined him out the back door. I took a look back to see Mil and Teemo reluctantly went to follow us. Hm..I completely forgot about my telepathy. I didn't happen to hear anything pop into my head. It'll take some getting used to. "Whoops," I said to myself.

(END OF CHAPTER)

* * *

Happy late New Year, because I'm a dude who can't get his time priorities right. Look forward to next chapter next month!

alsomightnotbeabletoposttoooftenbecauseschool

~B


End file.
